


And Down the Rabbit Hole We Go

by agenthaywood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Skyeward Smut Fest, Smut, just not a lot, not really - Freeform, there's some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood





	And Down the Rabbit Hole We Go

SkyeWard Smut Fest Week 1

 

Prompt: I want to (fucking) taste you. And feel you shake.

 

And Down the Rabbit Hole We Go

 

Skye never thought she would end up here. Scratch that, she _hoped_ that she would never end up here. OK, maybe in some part of her mind, Skye was deliriously happy about the current situation, but it certainly wasn’t going down the way she wanted it to.

 

The teeth nipping at the junction of Skye’s neck and collarbone made her mind blank momentarily and an involuntary moan escaped out of her throat. The stubbly face scratching its way across Skye’s chest nearly made the young woman drop to her knees.

 

“Is there something wrong, Skye?”

 

All she could do was groan as the deep voice echoed across her bones.

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Skye whispered, her voice breaking with the strain of coherent thoughts.

 

“Why not? Worried about what Sparky will think?”

 

Skye was silent while he spoke. It was true that she did worry a little about what Lincoln would think about her sudden disappearance. He had a tendency to get a little _possessive_ when Skye took her little “sabbaticals.” Skye usually tuned him out when the rants started. Those were the times that she asked why Lincoln even appealed to her in the first place. He was OK on the outside; tall, handsome, strong, all the things a girl asked for superficially speaking. He just sucked in bed, and not in a good way.

 

Let it be said that Skye wanted something more substantial than someone basically beating their hips against hers for two minutes and the occasional kiss.

 

“You never answered the question, Skye,” he murmured as he nipped at her ears.

 

“This is _wrong,_ ” Skye bit out as he bit her.

 

“We can stop anytime you want,” he assured her with a hand resting firmly on her jean covered hip.

 

“Is that what you want?” Skye felt her throat locking up at the prospect of walking out the door.

 

“What I want… What I want is to fucking taste you,” he punctuated each word with a nip at Skye’s jaws. “And feel you shake.” He bit down on Skye’s collarbone and Skye felt her head hit the wall behind her on that sweet border of pain and pleasure.

 

“Then have at it, Grant.” Skye jerked his head up to hers for a kiss. Each one reminded her of that taste she had been craving for two years – that sweet mixture of gunpowder, whiskey, and _Ward._ It was like a forbidden fruit that Skye was ultimately forced to leave alone but was always left wanting.

 

Skye grabbed at the hem of Ward’s shirt and started pulling it upwards. He straightened and Skye was once again reminded of their size difference. He loomed over her and every muscle south of her chest wound tight.

 

Once his shirt was gone, Skye’s mouth went drier than the Sahara. She knew he wasn’t sitting on his ass since he took over HYDRA, but Skye was never one to not appreciate his hard work on his body.

 

Ward lowered his hands down to his belt while Skye shed her top, but before he could start removing it, Skye was trailing her tongue across his chest, savoring the taste of his taut skin. She found herself sinking her teeth into the curve of Ward’s bicep.

 

He wasn’t the only one who wanted a taste of the other.

 

Skye’s fingers found their way to the clasp of her bra and it soon joined their shirts on the floor. Ward’s eyes dilated as the dusky skin of her nipples shriveled in the cool air of the room.

 

Skye took unexpected pride in how powerless Ward was when it came to her. She never got the same reaction out of the handful of people that have seen her naked. None of them had her panting like a dog either from just having their shirt off, but that’s beside the point.

 

Skye’s hands ghosted over Ward’s and found their way to Ward’s belt, quickly discarding the offending accessory. Ward quickly removed his pants and threw them onto the growing pile of clothes.

 

Before Ward could pick her up, Skye was on her knees taking his hardened member into her mouth with gusto. Any protests Ward had died as soon as her tongue met the head. Ward’s knuckles cracked as they hit the wall behind Skye. She was currently working his member to a climax that he knew was just not OK right now.

 

Pulling on her hair just aroused a low groan from Skye and it made Ward’s knees tremble. Skye looked up at him from hooded eyes and saw his look – lust and something _unmentionable_ in his gaze. Skye released his cock and stood, sliding her tongue up all the way from his navel to where her eyes leveled out at his chest.

 

“What is it, Grant?” Skye’s fingers squeezed the cords of muscle on his forearms. “Do you want something?” She nipped at his abs.

 

Ward huffed before cupping the back of her thighs and bringing her up eye level. Skye wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked them to the empty table.

 

Skye laid down on the table while Ward set to work kissing and caressing every inch of her exposed body before popping the button on her jeans. Skye saw a hint of white in her vision as Ward nipped at the skin right above her core.

 

The jeans and underwear were soon tossed with his and Ward set himself to work licking and sucking at Skye’s clit. Two fingers found themselves inside of Skye and she threw her head back in a deep, satisfied groan.

 

The spring that had wound inside Skye since she showed up at this place was poised to explode if Ward did some– Skye’s thoughts were destroyed as her body imploded on itself in a crashing orgasm.

 

Ward kept pumping his fingers in and out as he brought her to a second and third orgasm. As she caught her breath Ward pulled her to the edge of the table and leaned over her. Skye felt her lips bruise as he took her into a searing kiss. His dick pressed against her inner thigh and Skye felt her body warm again, begging for what she came here for in the first place.

 

“Do it, please.” Skye softly begged as she dragged her nails across Ward’s back eliciting a hiss from his throat.

 

When he entered her, Skye felt her nerves sing in pure need. As his rhythm started and attained momentum, her nerves started their opera, a cascading rhythm that coursed through Skye’s veins and brought her every muscle to relaxed tension as a fourth orgasm appeared upon the horizon.

 

The tingling in the back of Ward’s spine alerted him of the impending end of their escapade and so he brought his calloused fingers back to Skye’s swollen clit and forced her climax to arrive sooner rather than later.

 

Ward saw white as he bottomed out and spilled deep inside her. Skye couldn’t stop the pleased smile and laughter on her face. She brought Ward’s face down so she could shower him in tired, lazy kisses as he slipped out of her and brought her to a sitting position on the table.

 

Skye’s mouth was trailing down his neck as he picked her up and carried her to the small cot in the studio apartment. Skye curled into him like a tired kitten as he brought a blanket over them.

 

Skye didn’t know when exactly they fell asleep, but the afternoon light told her that her body finally got everything it needed for the first time in years. The soft heartbeat in her ear told her that her lover was still there, as did the erection pressing against her leg.

 

“Do you need to go?” His deep voice almost made Skye fall back asleep.

 

“No, do you?” Skye adjusted herself until she was straddling him and the sheet fell to their naked waists.

 

“Not a chance,” Ward answered as he brought their mouths back together.


End file.
